


epiphany

by bythegleamofalantern



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, but they stay friends!, kimiko lets down raimundo fic, wholesome platonic raikim content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegleamofalantern/pseuds/bythegleamofalantern
Summary: Kimiko notices a lot more than Raimundo thinks she does.
Relationships: Kimiko Tohomiko & Raimundo Pedrosa, Raimundo Pedrosa & Kimiko Tohomiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to do a platonic raimundo and kimiko fic for a long time and i finally got around to my take and my thoughts on their friendship  
> this was fun to write and i love best friends

Kimiko Tohomiko is a lot of things. But an idiot is simply not one of them.

Then again, it's not like Raimundo's made it hard for his true intentions to be known. It's subtle, really, but obvious at others. She knows he likes her... And, in fact likes her a lot. A great deal, really. 

That's why he took that beating from the Heylin for her. 

It's... terrifying.

She knows that Raimundo's a good guy, that he cares about his friends and her. Especially her. But she just... 

Whenever he tries to touch her or flirt with her, it fills her with an emptiness. A dread. She likes Raimundo, but his advances... She can't stand it. So much she wants to scream sometimes. She cares for him, she does, but not in the way he does care for her. They're past the phase they would argue and butt heads all the time but still....

Even if she did, somehow, like Raimundo back... there's so much on her mind. With her family, with her powers, with her sister. She's not ready for what Raimundo wants from her, anyhow. **Even if she wanted to be.**

Kimiko knows it's not going to be easy, confronting him. Confronting his feelings and her own. Or, in this case, lack thereof.

But it's something she has to do to save them both pain in the long run.

* * *

Dinner's finishing up in the mess hall. Kimiko busies herself from the task at hand. Taking food, laughing at the jokes the boys are making. But she's a little bit quieter than usual tonight. Not quite the snarker or lively conversationalist that she usually is.

So much, in fact, that Clay notices. 

"You doin' alright there, little lady?" Blonde cowboy raises an eyebrow in concern. "You're acting quieter than a country mouse."

"It is most unlike friend Kimiko to keep her thoughts to herself." Omi adds, nodding with a mouthful of tofu. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimiko says, in a similar vein to the way she usually speaks... But the proverbial fire just isn't there.

"It just means you don't hold back," Raimundo says with his easy way, his easy laugh. "Not with your words or punches."

Kimiko smiles a little at that.

The rest of the meal goes on without another word.

"Well, that was a good meal." Clay stands up. "Reckon I might try some tai chi after dinner to unwind."

"You and your old man tai chi!" Omi nudges Clay in the shoulder. 

The Dragon of Water and Dragon of Earth leave, with Raimundo and Kimiko being left behind.

**Gulp.**

* * *

"Let's go for a walk." Kimiko motions for Raimundo to follow her into the temple gardens.

"Sure, Kim. What's up?"

They enter the gardens, circling the tiny rock pond filled with koi fish and water lotuses.

She sighs. 

"Raimundo... I know." 

"You know?" Raimundo turns his head to one side. "About what."

"That you... somehow..." This is harder than she thought. "You like me. Like... you like me like me."

"Oh."

That one word seals it.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A while." Kimiko admits. "It took me a while to understand it."

"Yeah. I've liked you for a while." Raimundo admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're so brave and kind and strong and..."

"Thanks. That's... sweet of you to say."

"I never liked a girl. Not really."

"Not until me." Kimiko nods slowly.

"I liked you so much but we just... We fought. So much. I didn't know what to do."

"I can't blame you for that. I didn't know how to handle dealing with you either." Kimiko laughs a little. "I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you sometimes.."

"I didn't handle things as well as I could have either." Raimundo pats her shoulder. "I don't blame you."

"But we're okay now." Kimiko says with a smile. 

"We are." Raimundo grins back, but his expression turns a little somber. "Do you think that somehow, if I... was better at expressing...how I felt..."

Kimiko shakes her head. "I don't think that was going to happen. That we were going to happen."

Raimundo nods. It's as if he expected this.

"We're friends though. I'm glad to be your friend." Kimiko opens her arms. 

Raimundo takes her offer and hugs her back. "Friends."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!as always, if you liked the fic or have comments on what i could do to improve (or if you just want to talk about how and what you liked about the fic) please feel free to leave positivity or constructive criticism in the comments! or, if you feel so inclined, leave a kudos!  
> thank you!  
> -bythegleamofalantern


End file.
